Many attempts have been made in the food and concessions industry to provide customers with convenient containers in which to carry food and drink from the point of sale to the place where the customer intends to consume the food. In many cases, the food is wrapped, the soft drink cups are capped with plastic snap-on closures, and both are placed in paper sacks. Since paper sacks have no rigidity, this practice leads to a possibility that the drink will leak or that food in open ended containers, such as french fries or popcorn, will fall to the bottom of the sack.
Some more rigid paperboard trays have been developed to provide a better means for transporting the food and drink. In one well known tray, four receptacles for retaining drink cups are provided, two at each end of the tray separated by an open area into which the food can be placed. While representing an improvement over the use of paper sacks, such trays leave exposed food such as popcorn or french fries unprotected. Also, such trays are generally shallow, and are unstable when carried by hand with several drinks in place.